Epic Meap Chronicles (Remastered)
Epic Meap Chronicles (Remastered) 'is another Epic Story of Meap remastered in new deleted scenes, updated dialogue 'Chapter One: The Secret Diary (cuts to a scene Meap in his home planet writing in his Diary) Meap: (writing in diary) "Dear diary...today I ate fried chicken"... (Meap thinks for a minute) Meap: "Oh yeah and there's some crazy guy that has been stalking me all year, he creeps me out" Crazy Guy: Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Meap: (quickly closes the curtain in fear) .... (continues to write in diary) Meap: "Any way I learned how to say chicken and I think I'll say it now" ... MEAP! (one minute silence) Meap: Also I lost my mustache -_- Crazy Guy: (magically appears in Meap's house) Hello! Meap: (puts on mustache) What are you doing in my house? Crazy Guy: (hands Meap his mail) I was reading your mail. Meap: O-kay.......Lets see... (looks at adress) Meap: Its a letter from Momma Meap! (reads letter) Meap: "Dear Meap...its me a supah' Mario, I told you I was gonna track you don't..you loser" Crazy Guy: (looks at letter) I'm glad I'm not you...then again, I can't read so who knows what that said. Meap: How did you even get in here I had all the doors and windows locked. Crazy Guy: My pants are angry.. Meap: Geeze, are all the neighbors crazy..? Mario: Its'a me a Mario! Meap: Can you say that C.H.I.C.K.E.N word? Mario: Chick-in..?? Meap: Get out of here -_- Mario: But I have some bad news for you. Meap: I said get out, you said chicken. Mario: No! Klasky Csupso is eating people's pants. Meap: That's terrible...yet weird.. Mario: But lets get some chicken first... Meap: How chicken doesn't exist on this place. Mario: We can use my pipe I took to get here. (Mario and Meap jump in the time) 'Chapter 2: KFC' (Mario and Meap jump out of the warp pipe) Meap: '''What are the odds that the pipe took us straight to KFC. '''Mario: '''Its the best chicken restaurant in the world..duh.. '''Employe: '''Welcome to KFC, how may I take your order? '''Meap: '''I'll take a....nugget in a biscuit. '''Mario: '''Lame! I'll have some spaghetti. '''Man: '''We don't serve spaghetti.. '''Mario: '''Give me some spaghetti now! '''Employe: '''Name one time we served spaghetti at KFC. '''Meap: '''None... '''Mario: '''Nobody asked you! '''Employe: '''Your friends right... ''M'' ario: Its quite simple, all I want is a'da spicy spaghetti with you know the sauce. (Meap robs some guy while Mario is talking) Mario': And those big juicy meatballs and the sauce...oh yeah I already said sauce.. '''Employe: '''For the last time we don't serve spaghetti! '''Klasky Csupso: '''HA HA HA HA! (eats employes pants) ''Employe': ''Aaaaah! '''Mario:' Aaaah! Rainbow unicorn undies!! Employe: '''It was a present from my mom...mom-ster friend. '''Meap:(ties up man's arms and legs and steals wallet) Now stay down!'' 'Mario: '''Lets go, they don't even sell spaghetti. (Mario and Meap go into the pipe) 'Chapter 3: Speaking Italian Mario: You know when it comes to the ladies I speak italian pretty good. Meap: What does that have to do with anything...besides aren't you involved with Peach? Mario: Who said anything about dating, I can't help if the ladies are breaking down my door. Meap: (not caring) Uh...huh...., chicken? Ha! I said it! (Mario walks over to a women) Mario: Ehi brutta puzzi come il palmo della hiney una vecchia capra, di Women: (reads Italian translation book) Huh..? Mario: Tu sei la più brutta ragazza nel mondo intero e ti puzza così male Meap: Stop with the games, that girl is ugly anyway! Women: (peper sprays Meap) Meap: Aaaaah! (eyes burn) 'Chapter 4: Bikini Bottom' (Mario and Meap fall to there doom in the sky) Mario and Meap: (fall in the ocean) Sonic: Hey were underwater! Mario: When did you get here..? Sonic: I was stalking you... Meap: (mustache falls off) Chicken! Spongebob: Hey a talking chicken! Meap: Chicken! Spongebob: What's your name cute little fella? Mario: I'm Mario? Spongebob: I mean the cute one... Mario: Yeah Mario. Sonic: He was talking to me, genuis... Spongebob: I was talking about the chicken.. Meap: Meap! (puts mustashe on), Mario have you heard about a magical donut that grants any wish on a mysterious planet? Mario: I don't believe it. Meap: Really I'm telling the truth, I think I'll wish for a hot rod with it. Mario: You don't deserve that mustashe (rips mustashe off of Meap) Spongebob: So Meap is your name huh..? (one minute silence) Spongebob: Hi Meap! Phineas: Meap! Ferb looks its Meap! (Phineas and Ferb run over to hug Meap) Meap: (puts Meap decoy out) Phineas and Ferb: (hug the Meap decoy) Phineas: .....really Meap? Mario: You can not tell me that point nose does not shoot snot out of it. Phineas: Oh its been years since we saw Meap. Mario: Its been a month and a half... Phineas: Oh and you remember Perry right? Perry: (makes platypus noise) Sonic: I don't remember Meap meeting Perry. Phineas: It was in Meapless in Seattle...or at least I think it was. Soni'''c: Thanks a lot Phineas I never saw that episode. '''Phineas: It never aired... Ferb: (in the background) yet... Sonic: Then how did you know know about the episode. Phineas: I read the script. Mario: I read a little too. Phineas: How? Mario: I stole it.. Phineas: No wonder that episode still hasn't aired. Ferb: What brings you guys here anyway? Candace: Yeah, and who's the guy in the green hat? Weegee: {starring at Sonic} ....SPAGHETTI... Sonic: This is getting weird... Mario: Meap wants to look for some doughnut that grants wishes. And he wants to use it to grant all of my wishes. Meap: {punches Mario} Meap, Meap, Meap. Mario: He's denying it.... Spongebob: {looks at watch} Welp, I gotta get to work. If I'm late Mr. Krabs will force me to take breaks... {Spongebob walks to work} Phineas: Meap, can we go on this adventure with you? Meap: Meap. Phineas: What'd he say? Mario: He said follow the Sponge guy. {the gang follows Spongebob, and meanwhile at the Chum Bucket} Plankton: What's the point Karen, I'm never gonna get the formula. Karen: Why don't you Poop. Plankton: Poop, you mean "People, Order, Our Patty"? Karen: No, literally. Plankton: Okay... {sadly walks to the bathroom, and meanwhile at the Krusty Krab} Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, you're late. Meap: Meap. Mr. Krabs: Who's the baby. Mario: I know I look young and handsome for my age, but I'm not a baby. Mr. Krabs: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about that baby. {points at Meap} Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Meap Chronicles Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Stories